Cougar
by The Hurricane 13
Summary: Arwin hooks up with Esteban's mom.


**Cougar**

by The Hurricane 13

* * *

After returning to Boston after his wedding aboard the S.S. Tipton, Esteban couldn't wait to show everyone the pictures that were taken during the trip. Carey, Arwin, Norman, Irene, and Patrick were all gathered around in the lobby waiting. Words of encouragement and congratulations started coming from everyone at once.

"Oh, look at my boys!" Carey said, "They're so handsome in their little suits!"

"Wow, who's that?" Arwin said, pointing to a lady with her arm around Esteban in one of the pictures. "She's hot!"

"Arwin, that is my mother," Esteban answered in his thick accent.

"Esteban, I didn't know you had such a beautiful mother," Arwin said.

"Oh, gracias, Arwin."

Later that evening after Arwin had finished up all of his work and was getting ready to go home, he sat down on one of the sofas in the lobby of the hotel. All of the customers were already in their rooms and Esteban, who was the assistant night manager, was away from the front desk leaving Arwin alone. As he was checking his toolbox to make sure everything was in its place, Arwin heard someone come in through the front door. He look up and saw Esteban's mother standing at the check-in desk. His jaw nearly hit the floor as he was stunned by her beauty.

"Escuse me," Senora Ramirez said, "Do shoe know where Esteban ees?"

Arwin thought her accent made Esteban's sound like perfect English.

"Uh... yeah... he... uh... he'll be back in a minute," Arwin said nervously.

"Shoe are berry hansome," Senora Ramirez said as she approached Arwin. "Stan up. Lemme take a look atchyou."

Arwin nervously stood up as Esteban's mother checked him out.

"Shoe know, I haf been wit out husband for a long time."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..." Arwin said.

"No, hees no dead!" She laughed, "Hees jus no good!"

"Oh... ha ha... um... well... I think Esteban will be back soon so... maybe... if you just... wait over there for him..."

As Arwin spoke, Senora Ramirez moved closer and closer until she was standing mere inches from in front of him.

"Forget heem. Maybe I visit shoe instead!"

"Um... I... really should be going."

"Don' be silly. Shoe haf nowhere to go. Why don' you kees me?"

Arwin tried to respond, but before he was able to let out more than a whimper, Senora Ramirez grabbed him by the shirt and jerked him into a kiss. At first, he tried to resist, but it was useless. Her big, soft lips just felt so good and soon he found himself dueling with her, their tongues in place of swords. Senora Ramirez jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around the ecstatic maintenance man. He wasn't able to hold her up for long and the two tumbled onto the sofa and resumed their kiss.

Soon, Senora Ramirez began unbuttoning her blouse and was preparing to have her way with her newfound lover right there in the lobby, but Arwin heard a voice. It was faint at first, but was getting louder. Soon he realized it was calling his name. He tried to look past the lady that was sitting on top of him and didn't see anyone else in the lobby.

The voice stopped for a moment. And then... "ARWIN!"

Arwin sat up fast on the sofa, startled. As he started to gather himself and overcome the shock, he looked around to find that Senora Ramirez had seemingly disappeared, but someone else was now standing over him.

"You awake, buddy?" Skippy, the night manager, asked.

"Uh... yeah," Arwin said, groggily. "Where's Senora Ramirez?"

"Where's who?"

"Senora... never mind," Arwin said, as he began to realize what had happened.

"Look, I don't know who Senora Whatchacallit is, but I didn't figure you wanted to spend the night here in the lobby so I decided to wake you up. Sorry if I startled you."

"No... no. It's okay. Thanks, Skippy," Arwin said. "I must have fallen asleep."

**The End**.

* * *

**Notes on the pairing:**

Arwin is the lovable hotel handyman from the SLOZAC.

Senora Ramirez (played by the one and only Charo) is Esteban's mother. She appeared in the SLOD episode – Mother of the Groom.

**(Author's Note: This one-shot was originally posted as part of the "Strange Love" collection which can be found on author Wyntirsno's profile. The premise of the collection was that several different authors drew random names of characters that had appeared on the Suite Life series over the years and wrote one-shot romance stories with the random characters.)**


End file.
